


The Subjects Have Escaped!

by Hanna_Takamura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, First Time writting smut lol, I wont dissapoint anyone I swear!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Takamura/pseuds/Hanna_Takamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata, just like other people, was sold and given for experimentation. However three weeks before first year of middle school an accident occured which let many experiments to escape the laboratory they were being kept in. However everyone's memory was erased and dont remeber a single thing about their experimentation until one day that Furihata woke up to find a fluffy brown tail swishing back and forth on his back and two pointy dog ears popping out of his chocolate brown hair did forgotten memories beging to resurface again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Subjects Have Escaped!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing the pairs I love (mainly AkaFuri and AoKaga!). I have written before on Wadpad but I'm still a bit shaky in writting! Hope you enjoy.  
> Knb does not belong to me only my plot and some OC's that may pop up here and there.  
> The first chapter is small but I promise that they'll be longer next time I update!

"You have to get out Furihata-kun, me and Kagami-kun will follow behind you just go!" Furihata couldnt help but let go of a whimper at the loud voice Kuroko had managed to spill out. Usually he would be quiet except maybe when they did experiments on him but anyone would scream from the pain anyways.  
"What about Kasamatsu-san and Takao-kun!?" Furihata couldnt help but yell as he looked at Kuroko who was untying Kagami from a table.  
"They already left! They promised to meet up at one point in the far land!" Kagami decided to yell as he grabbed Kuroko from his wrist as soon as he was released and began to run towards another exit. "Run Furihata. We'll get Tatsuya and meet outside too!"  
With a last glance at the two retreating backs he unglued himself from the mirror that was placed between his cell and the main room where Kagami and Kuroko were and took off running through the hole underground he had made throughout the years.  
'Please let all of them have a safe trip!' Furihata begged to whatever god was out there as he picked up his speed at the sound of gun shots and fire alarms.  
...  
"Sir it seems that our goal was completed, however, subjects 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15 and 20 escaped." A man in a white coat updated a man that was standing in front of a million computers all showing the people that the male had said escaped.  
"Did you plant the emergency ship in them?" The mans deep voice echoed into the silent room as he kept rewinding back the cameras to the reason why his laboratory was destroyed with a smirk on his lips.  
"Yes sir, you have no need to worry about that." The man with the white coat replied back to the standing one.  
"Excellent." The man replied back with his smirk still intact. "What about the other one?"  
"Only four out of the eight were managed to place the ship inside the rest were still pending." The standing man's smirk didn't waver at all on the contrary it only grew in excitement.  
"Really? Imagine having them fight each other." The man commented instead as he turn to look at the man with his lavander eyes. "However that'll have to wait. Subject 1 seemed to have entered Berserk mode. Care to explain how?"  
"It seems he triggered it himself when he saw what was to come of him. He also managed to escape however the switch to obtain Berserk mode last for at least 9 months. In other news we managed to install the newer ship on on two of the run away subjects." The male in the white coat replied back as he looked down to one of his many papers stuck together on the clip tray he had on his hand.  
"I see. It's all going according to my beautiful plan. Let them live their lives peacefully and when i feel like i have gained all the information I needed then I'll capture them again and have fun with my pets." The man said with a huge twisted smirk decorating his pale skin.


	2. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata finds a new family and things start to look up even if his memory is erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just as I promised the chapter is waaay bigger than before and it'll stay like that until i finish this story which i have minimum knowledge of where it'll be heading to.  
> Thank you to thoes who read my story and to Allenotna and MoonLightHawk who commented on it, it was very much appreciated and it gave me inspiration to write the next chapter.

The night was quite cold even though it was supposed to be Spring, however that didnt bother Furihata in the least as he took off running through the woods that were around the hidden facility. His skin felt warm and the branches hitting his skin felt like smooth touches when in reality they were cutting him deep enough to emit blood from them.  
'Where's everyone!?' Furihata couldnt help but ask himself as he lifted his nose into the air and tried to smell the area however the smell of different sorts of gun powder and sweat interfered making it hard to spot the scent of a Tiger or that of a Jaguar.  
'... I should run far away from here first, thats what they would probably do...' Furihata thought as he began to run as fast as his human legs could take him and stumbled a few feet away from a house with some clothes hanging outside. He couldnt help but look down at his naked body and feel a blush rise up to his face. He couldnt run like that if he headed to a town, they would report him and most likely send him back to that torturous room again. Without really seeing if he got the clothes that would fit him right he snatched them out of the wire they hanged from and took off running to find at least a place that could take him far away as possible from these haunting woods.  
With a bit of difficulty he placed the clothes right and ended up stopping near the road and seeing no cars pass by.  
'I should follow the road and see if anyone will help me...' The brown haired boy thought as he began to jog further away from the laboratory. 'I can feel it.. freedom...'  
...  
"Sir what should we do about the escaped subjects...?" A new man with dark raven hair asked as he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke out if his lungs.  
"What should we do?" The lavender eyed man asked to himself with a thoughtful expression as he watched how the people in the main laboratory and rooming facility tried to calm the remaining experiments down. "How far are they?"  
"According to the last update Subject 15. Hawk seemed to have flown into the sky along side with subject 20. Hummingbird and are currently near Akita. The rest of the subjects left by foot and are probably not far." The man said as he breath in another doze of Nicotine while waiting for the one in charge to give his orders out.  
"My dear pets have all left me without a second thought I'm quite displeased and for that... Turn on the first switch for all of them. Let them indulge themselves in false dreams." The man with lavender eyes said in a sickly sweet tone, the man with the cigarette nodded his head and let go of the puff of smoke out into the air.  
"As you say Dr." The man said as he turned around to leave but the Dr. spoke up again.  
"I'll tell you when to activate switch 2 and on whom understood, and also what two subject had the main course implanted in them?"  
"... Im sure that you'll be impressed at the two that have them and besides that no one would touch your experiments." The man with the cigarette snapped back in irritation at the doctors creepy smile. With a sigh he turned around to tell the doctor the two subjects that had the ship installed.  
"Really, I am more than impressed at the two who have the honors of being my cute test subjects. Imagine once the ship is turned on how they'll react. I just can't wait but... Patience is a virtue in my game..." The mad man replied back with a wicked smirk adroning his pale face as his white hair dance with the movements he made. "Active switch one now before they decided to go too far and tell the police."  
"If you could be quiet then maybe i could. Reparations will be complete in a month by then you'll be able to 'play' again. Until then." The man said as he exited the dark room lit only by the computer screens.  
"Yes, until then my puppet, until then..."  
...  
"Excuse me could I have a lift please...?" Furihata asked right away when one family car decided to stop and check on the 10 year old kid running around the woods with way too big clothes for him.  
"My goodness what happened to you child!?" The woman asked as she got off the car and checked on Furihata who wasnt even scratched at all only dirt was all over him. For once he was thankful that his regenerating skills were on him.  
"I... I got lost..." Furihata decided to reply with as he knew that saying he was being tortured would only get the family to leave him. He didn't want that at all and again he was thankful that the experiments they made on him made him 10 times smarter than kids his age.  
"My! This is barbaric! Do you live nearby. We can take you back and-" The woman began to rant away but as soon as the words 'take you back' escaped her rosy lips he panicked and cut the woman off.  
"I dont know where I live anymore..." Furihata lied as he let the woman incase him in a warm embrase that he had never felt in his life and it made him want to cry and snuggle into the foreign warmth.  
"You poor baby..." The woman said as she entered the car and nodded her head to her husband that began to step on the cars gas slowly. "Can you at least tell us your name?"  
"My name...?" Furihata asked as he looked at the womans honey colored eyes that held so much warmth and happiness that he had to look down to his clothes to not get ingulfed in thoes eyes, if it was even possible. "My name is Furihata..."  
Click!  
'Hmm...?' Furihata couldnt help but hum to himself as he heard a faint clicking sound emit somewhere near his ear. 'What was that-?'  
"Furihata...? Thats a nice last name... But what about your given name?" The man decided to speak up and Furihata turned around to look at the man with Dark brown hair looking at him briefly before looking ahead again.  
"... I dont remember..." The younger boy answered sincerely as he tried to dig up his first name but nothing came up... Did he even have one? He couldn't know anymore as he felt all of his memories and intelligence begin to disintegrate like burning paper.  
"You dont remember...? Then how about we give you one?" The woman asked as she gave a thoughtful look to the roof of the car and then snap her fingers in appreciation. "Your new name will be... Kouki." The woman said as she smiled so kindly to him it made him snuggle against her and smile to himself.  
"I like than name... Kouki..." Furihata managed to spill out before he doze off into a blissful sleep without any care in the world.  
"I dont think his family is resposible enough to keep such an adorable child! Can... How do i say this without sounding like a meanie...?" The woman with light brown hair exclaimed hotly as she cradled the small child on her lap in a protective way.  
"I know what you mean darling so calm donw a bit please? Lets think this through. I honestly wouldnt mind having this child as part of our family though and honestly i dont believe the original family should of have such a innocent looking child." The man replied back as he continued to drive the car with caution as they drove to their home back in Tokyo.  
"Then lets have him as one of our own. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that he was taken in by a much better family...! So his full name is Furihata Kouki... I love how he snuggles towards me Haruka... It makes me so happy..." The woman replied back as she felt her eyes begin to blur as she watch the child she was holding dearly on her hands.  
"Im glad that in the end we were able to become parents Shiro and we'll become a family." The man, Haruka, replied back with a gentle smile on his lips as he finally decided to hold his wifes hand in his own and kiss her knuckles. "I'm sure he'll be extremely happy to know that he is going to be raised by good parents."  
...

Kouki do you want to meet the neighbor's child? I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to play with you." Shiro asked the shorter boy with a gentle smile on her lips as she grabbed onto Furihata's smaller hand and guided him towards the house that was next doors to theirs.

"... I- I dont know mama... what if he doesn't like me?"Furihata asked shyly as he walked behind his mother in order to hide from anyones view.

"I'm sure he'll be more than excited to meet you Kouki." Shiro replied back as she knocked on the door of the white house and waited patienly in front of the door while Furihata bit his lower lip and played with the hem of his shirt with a slight blush on his face.

"Hello? Ah Shiro! I havent spoken to you for quite some time come in!" A woman with aqua blue eyes answered the door as she guided the brunette inside their home. Her light blue hair looked almost white and combined beautifully with her pale skin.

"I was on vacation visiting my parents with Haruka, Sakura. Is your mother home?" Shiro replied back as she walked to the light brown chairs situated in the living room while still holding onto Furihata who was quitely and curiously looking around the small house.

"Yes she's with Testsuya in his room, I swear when I saw him at the Orphanage a few weeks ago I knew he was going to fit into this family right away." The woman replied back as she gave her kindest and most sincerest smile to the older woman.

"You adopted a child too?" Shiro asked suprised to hear that the younger woman had finally decided in adopting a child for her own.

"Yes, he's so cute and his hair is almost the same as mine! Wait... Too?" Sakura asked as she finally processed the words that left the woman's lips.

Just as Shiro was about to reply a small yelp caught the attention of both women and turned around to see just as the boy with chocolate brown hair was on the ground clutching his heart while another boy, probably the same height as Kouki, stood there with his head tilted side ways as his abnormal turquoise hair slid along with his motion.

"Tetsuya is quite the person isnt he? He has a low presence and his eyes are so cute." Sakura chirpped happily as she watched her son look at the brown headed one with a look of curiosity and something else she couldnt really describe.

"I see now why you decided to adopt him he's almost like your real son!" Shiro exclaimed as she watched Kouki pick himself up and blush at the boys stare. "Even his stare is the same as yours."

"Haha you think?" Sakura asked as she felt a small blush reach her pale cheeks.

"Yes, his low presence is something that seems to have from you and your mother." Shiro added as she turned to grab Kouki and sit him in his lap as Tetsuya walked to his mother and let himself be grabbed and placed on his own mothers lap.

"This is my husbands and my, son and he's the lucky one to be part of our family." Shiro explained as she gave a small nudge to Furihata who was looking down at his shoes. "Common Kouki dont be shy and introduce yourself."

"... My... My name... Is Fu- Furihata Kouki..." Furihata managed to word out even if he finished with a whisper.

"Hello Kouki-kun, my name is Sakura You and I'm you mothers childhood friend! I hope we can get along." Sakura said with a smooth tone in her voice that made Furihata calm down a bit from his nervous state.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you." Kuroko greeted as he gave a small bow to both of the brunettes.

"My he's so polite! You just got a clone of yourself Sakura." Shiro joked as she gave Kuroko a kind smile. "Hello Tetsuya, my name is Ayabe Shiro and I'm quite the person to be around with so dont be shy! I hope you and my son can get along!"

"H-Hello K-Kuroko... kun... Ayabe... san..." Kouki stuttered out embarrassed as he felt Kuroko's eyes calculating him even though he was just looking straight at his eyes.

"Play around for a bit you guys!" Shiro commented as she placed Furihata on the floor as Sakura mirrored her own.

"Would you like to see my room Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked kindly as he began to walk to the direction of his room.

"I-If that's okay..." Furihata mumbled out as he followed behind his new friend and left the two older woman to talk with each other.

...

"I have noticed this over the years Furihata-kun but you seem very shy even with me and we have known each other for 2 years already." Kuroko had said one sunny afternoon as they both came walking back from their middle schools. Although they attended different schools they always managed to walk back home together.

"Ah, well... My mother said that I was always like that since she found me so... Yeah..." Furihata answered back honestly as he looked at the road ahead of them. "She always pouts that I incline more with my fathers shyness than her lively attitude."

"Your mother is quite unshameful but that's a nice characteristic of her, it helped you get less shy Furihata-kun." Kuroko has replied back with his usual monotone voice and his unshowing eyes looked right into Furihata's own brown ones.

"I know... I'm actually quite thankful." Furihata heaved back as they walked slowly back home. "Kuroko-kun... Um... Is it okay if I asked you a question... A-about the orphanage?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Did you meet any friends...?"

"I did actually I talked with four more people who were placed inside the orphanage with me."

"Do you miss them?" Furihata asked shyly as he gave a quick glance at Kuroko who seemed to have a longing look on.

"I promised everyone that we would meet again and although i dont remember them all too well i have a feeling that if i see them I'll remember them again." Kuroko replied back as he and Furihata stopped in front of the blue haired boy's house. "Why do you ask Furihata-kun?"

"A-ah, i was juat curious, it came to me that i dont know much about you." Furihata replied back as he scratched his nape in embarrassment.

"Hmm, i dont know a lot about you either Furihata-kun, lets talk another time though I have too much homework and its due tomorrow."

"O-okay..." The shy boy answered back as he waved goodbye and left walking to his own home.

'But... What is there to talk about?' He couldnt help ask as be threw himself face first to his comfortable bed and drove off into a deep slumber.

...  
"P-Please! Dont do this to me! I-I dont think i can handel any more of the drug!" a voice trembled out in dispair as two other people stronger than him tied him up to a table and left, leaving him alone with a doctor who was looking at a needle through his goggles.  
"You know you can" the doctor mumbled back as he closed in on the person tied up on the table with the needle ready to inject his patient. "Dont move if you dont want this to be painful."  
"NO PLEASE!" the young boy yelled out in a desperate attempt that simply fell on deft ears. With a slight pain the needle was injected perfectly on the boys vain and within second an unimaginable pain began to raise up.  
"AAHH!!" the young boy couldn't help but yell at the pain that seemed like his skin was being torn off. "S-STOP!!! I-IT HURTS!"  
"Thats exactly what it's supposed to do my dear child. Now, dont hold back and let me hear your beautiful screams." the doctor ordered sweetly as he smiled through his mask when tears began to flow freely from the boys eyes.

...

"Furihata-kun... Furihata-kun!" Hearing his name being called out Furihata snapped his eyes wide open and met with light blue eyes.

"Kuroko-kun?" Furihata asked disoriented as he tried to get up but was greeted by an intense headache. "W-Whats wrong?"

"That's my question Furihata-kun , are you ok? You look rather pale." Kuroko asked with a worried tone as he checked Furihata's tempature by touching his forehead.

"I'm fine... My head hurts though." the boy answered back as he touched his head gently. "Not to sound rude or anything but... Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you lend me your laptop but i saw you were mumbling things and you seemed in so much pain..." Kuroko replied back as he got up from his crouching position and headed towards the door. "I'll go get your mother ok?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Furihata replied as he let himself drift off into another sleep, hoping to not have another nightmare that he couldnt remember.  
...  
To Furihata's relief he didnt get thoes dreams ever again. Not until the next day of Winter Cup in his first year in high school. He was thankful that he had entered Seirin along side Kuroko because reason one, he made a lot of new friends and he loved to spend time with all his sempais, they were just as kind as they were mean, but he liked that the most.  
He couldnt remember very well when his head started to hurt. It was probably the same day they played against Rakuzan and miraculously won in the end. He remembered that as soon he had gotten home he felt the pain begin to throb on his head and on his lower back, it was almost too painful to the point of wanting to scream. However he thought nothing of it and decided to take his shower and go to sleep and hope that the pain would go away by the time he woke up. Thankfully it did, but in exchange for the pain he got a pair of dog ears popping out of his brown chocolate hair and a tail wagging nervously on his back. Now ,that, he couldnt help but yell out in utter terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a sneak peak of Furihata's past. I'd like to think that Furihata and Kuroko were childhood friends! Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter! the next chapter we'll get more Furi and some protective Seirin! And it wont be long until Akashi comes out!! Yaay!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slow writter so i might not update weekly and may take a month however I dont take more than that, a month, to update! Thank you for readying and tell me if I should continue writing this story, which I probably will!


End file.
